


Break

by Sinistretoile



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Ivar is protective af, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: This is my first Ivar smut. I'm not so sure how it turned out.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ivar smut. I'm not so sure how it turned out.

How many things did Ivar have to break before Regine realized he loved her? That her feelings were returned? Three…  
First one: A glass  
The group of them sat on the circular couch. Bright lights strobed and colored lights flashed. The music thumped so hard and loud they could feel it in their chests, in their bones. Ivar watched as Regine pushed her date’s hand down her thigh again. This wasn’t the first time she’d done this. Or even the third. Ten. She had moved this guy’s hand ten times and he wasn’t getting the clue.  
The eleventh time, Regine sighed exasperatedly and grabbed the offending hand and put it rather dramatically on her knee. She turned her body to his. His smirk fell when he saw the angry look on her face. “Move that fucking hand again and this date is over.” Her date pretended not to hear. But Ivar had heard across the table. The twelfth time, her date was tactful about it, going slowly little by little as he conversed with her and others around them.  
Regine hadn’t been paying much attention, talking to a friend on the opposite of her. But Ivar had. The date’s hand slipped under her skirt and by Regine’s jerk of her body he’d done something inappropriate.  
Ivar’s jaw clenched and he hurled his glass her date’s feet, shattering it in a spray of glass and alcohol. He launched himself across the table, his hand around the man’s throat. “You moved your hand. Regine made it perfectly clear that you were not to move your hand and yet you did. What did you think you were going to do? Finger her in front of all of us? Her friends and loved ones? You are disgusting. I’m going to let you go and you are going to leave. If you don’t, I am going to take a piece of this broken glass and saw off your fucking hand. Am I clear?”  
Her date nodded, the whites of his eyes gleaming in the flickering light. Ivar sat back on his legs. Regine watched her date coldly as he jumped up and disappeared into the crowd. Ivar lifted himself over the gap between the low set table onto the couch next to her. “Men like him-“ he shook his head, flaring his nostrils in disgust as he pursed his lips together, “they do not deserve women like you, Regine. I watched him touch you unwantedly all evening. I could not stand it anymore.”  
She smiled and he felt his chest squeeze. “Thank you, Ivar.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek close to his lips, lingering longer than probably appropriate. She moved to his ear, her lips ghosting over the shell as she spoke for only him to hear. “So you were looking at my legs then, huh?” He swallowed then turned to her. She pulled back enough to where they were dangerously close. His gaze flicked between her eyes and her lips.  
Regine smirked then leaned back and resumed her conversation with her friend on her opposite side. Ivar took the chance and rested his hand on her knee. He felt more than saw her shift her legs apart. He slid his hand down her thigh, his fingers wrapping around it possessively.  
The second: A nose  
A few hours later, Ivar and Regine rested against each other. Their group called it a night and left the club in mass. Kisses and hugs and ‘call me later’ were exchanged. Regine started to get into a cab. Ivar saw the man jump out of the alley and grab her from behind.  
“Hey!”  
Her date had waited for her in the alley. He shoved her up against the car. “Your friend embarrassed me and you sat right there and did nothing. Playing like you didn’t want me to touch you.” The cab driver shouted. Regine looked away from the man. What she saw made the tension and fear flow out of her like a plug had been pulled.  
Ivar charged for them, surprisingly fast on the crutches. He brought the right crutch against the back of the man’s head. He shouted and turned to confront Ivar, who adjusted his grip on the crutch and bashed the man in the face. The man stumbled back, bending from the waist forward. Ivar swung the crutch upward, connecting with his face again, this time shattering his nose in a spray of blood and snot.  
Ivar stood over him. “Touch her again and I will kill you. Come near her again and I will kill you. Speak to her again and I will kill you.” He leaned on his left crutch and lifted the right to press into the man’s throat. “This no ideal threat. You are lucky I only broke your nose for that.” Ivar sneered in disgust then turned his attention to Regine. He crossed the small distance and cupped her cheek. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”  
“No, I’m fine, Ivar.”  
“You’re not fine. Let me take you home. I will make sure you are safe.” His thumb rubbed across her cheek. She didn’t say anything else, only nodded. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in Ivar’s arms and fall asleep. He opened the back passenger door and held it open for her.  
Regine scooted in then gave the driver her address. Ivar climbed in beside her. That sat in silence, sides touching from shoulder to knee. She laid her head on his shoulder for most of the drive. She finally got the courage to speak. “Ivar?”  
“Yes, Regine?”  
“Thank you.” She looked up at him from under her eyebrows. “For coming to my rescue twice tonight.”  
“It is my pleasure. My honor, Regine.” He tipped her chin up with a curled finger underneath. He seized the moment, lowering his lips to hers. Before they touched, the cab stopped outside her apartment.  
Regine let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “We’re here.” She bit her bottom lip. “Would you like to come up, Ivar?”  
His thumb caressed her bottom lip. “I’d like that very much.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out two bills, handing it blindly to the driver through the slot. They stayed close to each other, bodies touching. Then they were inside the building and stumbling upstairs as hands roams and mouths explored. He shoved her against her door, his deceptively big and muscled body pinning her deliciously. With a smooth motion, he unlocked her door and spun them into the apartment. His mouth covered hers as she began to pull off his coat then his hoodie.  
Ivar moaned softly into her mouth as she shoved her fingers into his hair. “Come to bed with me, Ivar.” He looked at her, his intense blue eyes boring into her until she began to squirm. Still he didn’t answer. Regine ducked under his arm. She kicked off her shoes.  
Ivar watched, licking his lips, as she sauntered down the hall to the bedroom. She shed piece of clothing after piece, until she stood in the doorway in her bra and panties. He licked his lips. As he watched, she unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor. He palmed his cock but made no move to join her. She looked over her shoulder at him, slipping her fingers into the sides of her panties. She bent from the waist, taking them all the way to the floor.  
“You looked at me legs at the club…did you look between them, Ivar? Did you see how wet I was when you came my rescue? Can you see now? Or maybe you wanna feel? Do you wanna feel how wet I am, Ivar?” Regine crawled onto the bed, lifting her ass in the air as she dropped her upper body forward, looking at him from the side.  
Ivar tossed the crutches to the side and dropped to his hands. He slithered across the floor with frightening quickness. He took the bed and rolled her over, much like a crocodile in the roll, growling and devouring her mouth with tongues and teeth. She whimpered as she tugged his shirt free of his jeans and tore it over his mouth. His mouth dropped to suck and bite dark marls on her breasts.  
“Later, do that later. I need you, Ivar.” Regine grabbed his face and brought his mouth back to hers.  
“You do?”  
“Yes, so much. Please, Ivar.” She reached for his belt, rubbing his stiffening cock with one hand and fumbling with the belt with the other.  
Ivar snapped out of his daze. He slapped her hands away. “Hands on the headboard. And don’t move them.” He propped his body above her and reached down with one hand to open his pants. He wriggled the jeans down off his hips to his ass, low enough to pull his cock out. He stroked it as he stared at her wet lips. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” He kissed her roughly before she could answer.  
Regine arched off the bed, wrapping her legs around his thighs. “Please.” She murmured against his lips. “Please, fuck me, Ivar.” He took the barest moment to touch her dripping cunt with his fingers before he lined himself up. He surged forward, making the headboard slam against the wall. “Ivar!”  
He grunted with each snap of his hips. Her cunt so snug around his cock felt like heaven. Even when she opened up to him, she felt like heaven. He’d died and gone to heaven. His name dripped off her lips in moans and cries. He gripped her hands around the bars of the headboard. It slammed harder against the wall. He paused as something dawned on him then he reached between them. He trailed his fingers through their combined fluids up to her clit.  
“Ivar! Fuck!” He grinned.  
“Cum for me, little queen.” He set his teeth against her chin. His cries mixed with hers. Her body jerked and a wave of warm, numbing pleasure rolled through her. As soon as he felt her go, he sped up, chasing his orgasm until he cried out her name and came in a stuttering bursts.  
They stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath. The bed frame cracked loudly. They had a moment before the bed dropped to the floor. Regine screamed, Ivar shouted then they both began to laugh.  
“You need a sturdier bed, my love.”  
“If you’re gonna fuck me like that, I guess I do, lover.”  
The third: her bed…


End file.
